Yukari Yakumo
frame|right Introduction Yukari Yakumo, the violet sleepy mistress and a boundary youkai who can manipulate all boundaries. One of the oldest youkai beings in Gensokyo, Yukari is whimsically antagonizing and overbearingly dubious in personality when she's not busy sleeping, though her nine tailed fox Shikigami named Ran Yakumo often acts in her stead. Advantages: Yukari has superb chip damage which combines well with spellcard canceling to produce a momentum based offense that tends to wear down opponents. Excellent ground-to-air options and solid defensive counters provide frequent opportunities to break opponent pressure or prevent it from starting. With arguably the best pushing power in the game Yukari is highly effective at putting the opponents in the corner. Her superb projectiles are excellent in firefights and help her draw cards quickly. Finally her above average reach in physical attacks helps keep her opponent’s honest during pressure. Disadvantages: Yukari has arguably the worst aerial melee in the game. Her large hitboxes in many condition combined with low speed combine to form a large vulnerability. A high consumption on spirit to generate pressure combined with difficulty in reaching high altitudes due to inefficient flying also tends to leave Yukari drained of spirit frequently. Finally without any airtight pressure and a lack of reliability in high damage combos Yukari also has difficulty in converting many opportunities into high damage returns. Hisoutensoku Changes Temporary section to mark notable changes. Uniques: Yukari's unique properties still exist. Melee: All of Yukari's melee section moves have the same damage/proration/limit. j.5A is now much more difficult to connect to standing 5A. 2A now does .33 spirit orbs on wrongblock, was .5, is now again .5 as of 1.02. New move, 4A. Frame changes: 5A: -1f startup, +1f recovery. j.5a +2f active. 66C: -2f startup, +2f active. Bullets: Yukari's normal bullets have the same damage/proration/limit. Frames uncertain. B bullets now do reduced spirit damage on block. Was .1 per kunai, is now .075 per kunai. All of Yukari's aerial C bullet attacks leave her in a state of input blackout for a period of time that ignores all buffering. The cause of this is uncertain. Specials: New moves: Boundary Between Mind and Foot, Gazing Eye of Transformation, Chimera's Wing. Open, Lamented Box of Urashima: The tombstone now appears higher, levels increase the falling speed. Bewitching Bait: Is now air usable. Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in Zen Temple (B version): The opponent can no longer air tech after being hit by this move. Illusion Manji Parasol: No longer has the 'Point Blank' attack/protection while holding this move. Universe of Matter and Antimatter (C version): Now places the boundary about 3-4 character lengths in front of Yukari. Spells: Boundary "Quadruple Barrier": No longer has early invulnerability. Shikigami "Ran" now does .05 spirit orbs per hit on block, down from .1. Boundary "Objective Border" more powerful due to new stage scaling, now lasts less than 40% as long as it did in SWR, and now depletes .2 spirit orbs on block, down from .45, constituting one of Yukari's largest adjustments. New Spell: Demon Eyes "Laplace's Demon" Combos: Yukari's midscreen bread and butter (5AAA 5B 2C hjc.# j.5B j.6D j.5A 5AAAA) is now only doable with hjc.8 and is much harder to link j.5A to 5AAAA. New comboability with 3A 5B 236B (Open, Lamented Box of Urashima) due to increased height of appearance. Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes This is a temporary section to put version note changes before amending them into the primary wiki areas. As of right now this list is probably 90-95% complete, most information is confirmed in frame display and/or using a memory reader. Yukari now has a continuous dash. j.6a: Recovery time reduced on a miss. 66C: No longer grazes on the first frame of startup. No longer grazes during the late attack frames, only during the initial frames when the signs can hit low. 5 additional frames of recovery added which make the move much more punishable if rightblocked. j.C (All versions): Input blackout removed, recovery reduced substantially back to SWR levels. Open, Lamented Box of Urashima: At level 3 or higher it now produces a shockwave when it lands. Bound to the Green Mountains' Graves: Now fires the gravemarkers at level 2, gains size/range with levels. Bewitching Bait: Gains the fourth laser one level earlier. Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in Zen Temple: Now has recovery after 623C. At level 3 623B turns black and gains an additional hit. Hitbox seems to increase some with levels. Further testing shows that the recovery at all levels is punishable by the entire cast. Illusion Manji Parasol: Is now air usable at all levels. Boundary Between Mind and Foot: At level 3 3 lasers appear, widening the hitbox. At level 4 5 lasers appear, further widening the hitbox. Stone as Pillow, River as Rinse: Increased # of released bullets per # of absorbed equal to level of skill+1 (?). Can use B version in air at level 1. Drastic size increase at level 2. Universe Between Matter and Antimatter: You can now charge this move to place the gaps at greater distance. Observer of Transformation: C version now places a red eyegap. This gap fires if the enemy blocks. Illusional Delusional Rift: No change? Flesh Dismantler: B version now drops into the stage allowing Yukari to move before attacking directly above. C version now teleports underneath the enemy and attacks. Does weird things with the camera. B version hits low, C version hits mid. Chimera's Wing: Maximum of 3 portals open at any time, retains old growth rate. Boundary Sign "Boundary Between 2-D and 3-D": No change. Shikigami "Chen": Depletes .25 spirit orbs on block, down from .5. Aerial Bait "Venomous Lace": Air useable. Depletes .3 spirit orbs on block up from .2. Is biased to appear on the opponent. Boundary Sign "Quadruple Border": No change. Shikigami "Ran Yakumo": No change. Border "Objective Border": Takes MUCH longer to activate making comboing or pressuring into it much less effective. Duration increased, spirit damage on block reduced to .15 (?). Fantasy Nest "Nest of Fireflies": Start up invulnerability is completely gone. Border "Charming Quadruple Border": No change. Demon's Eyes "Laplace's Demon": Getting hit no longer causes the Eyes to vanish. Obsolete Line "Trip to the Abandoned Station": No change. Unique/Special Properties Hoverdash: Yukari’s ground dash (D6) hovers slightly above the ground. This allows her to dash over some low physical attacks. However Yukari’s hitbox is turned horizontal during the dash which makes her extra vulnerable to wide physical attacks, such as Alice’s 6A. The only other character with a hoverdash is Iku. Non-continuous dash: Yukari’s ground dash (D6) is non-continuous. At the end of her dash she will cease to graze. This makes grazing through some situations much more difficult, such as royal flare or some spellcards in story mode. The only other characters without a continuous dash are Youmu and Suwako. Wallport or Walldashing: Yukari is able to press 44 or D4 with her back against the corner to teleport to the other side of the screen. The teleport has startup invulnerability but is a lengthy move with significant recovery when landing on the other side. Regardless this ability can be incredibly powerful and trivialize some attacks such as Suika’s Missing Purple Power. No other character can do this. Wake-up Teleport/Roll: When knocked down Yukari will fade into the ground before reappearing at the selected wake-up location. This reduces the ability of your opponent to set up proper okizeme. Suwako has a similar technique. Normal Moves Bullet Moves B Bullets: All B bullet attacks use the same projectile. Stats given on a per kunai basis. Hitbox: The bladed portion of the kunai. C Bullets: All C bullet attacks use the same projectile. Stats given on a per laser orb basis. Hitbox: A square surrounding the orbs, the trail is harmless Special Moves NOTE: All damages are listed as if the cards were level 0. It is impossible to use alternate skills at level 0, thus most will do at minimum 10% more damage than is listed, due to the earliest possible level being one. Defaults are always listed first in each category. 236 Skillcards 623 Skillcards 214 Skillcards 421 Skillcards Spellcards One Cost Cards Two Cost Cards Three Cost Cards Four Cost Cards Five Cost Cards Combos From 5AAA: A: Orbs: 0 | Damage: 1510 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Dial A combo. You will use this combo frequently when uncertain of opponent distance. 623C: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1822 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 20 | Notes: Requires approximate point-blank. This is your best midscreen combo against Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Suika, or Suwako if you can guarantee you are close enough. 236B/C (Bound to the Grave): Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2145 | Hits: 9 | Limit: 30 | Notes: Can hit for less on small/crouching opponents. Boundary Sign "Charming Quadruple Barrier": Orbs: 0 | Damage: 3881 | Hits: 25 | Limit: 61 | Notes: Gains 1000-2300 over possible 0 card combos. Boundary Sign "Quadruple Barrier": Orbs: 0 | Damage: 2881 | Hits: 13 | Limit: 49 | Notes: Gains 0-1300 over possible 0 card combos. From 5AAA 5B: Requires point-blank with only 1-5 pixels of maximum distance. These combos will not work on Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Suika or Suwako (standing, will work on Suwako crouching/lily.) All combos following 5B with 2C or 5C will not work properly in the corner. 5C 623C: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2550-2650 | Hits: 26 | Limit: 90 | Notes: Slight damage variance due to timing. 2C 236B: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2520 | Hits: 23 | Limit: 110 | Notes: Use when wanting to limit the opponent. You can also use Bound to the Grave here, though it is less effective. 2C hjc.8 j.6D j.A 5AAAA: Orbs: 2~3 | Damage: 2854 | Hits: 27 | Limit: 110 | Notes: Orb use varies on dash/flight time. In some cases you can fake to a cross-up by jumping over the opponent. 2C hjc.8 j.5B j.6D j.A 5AAAA: Orbs: 3~4 | Damage:~2900 | Hits: ~35 | Limit: ~124 | Notes: Results vary due to number of kunai that hit. This combo and the above combo are interchangeable based on ease/positioning, and are much more difficult under the Hisoutensoku interpreter. It is also far easier to attempt a cross-up using the j.5B. 5AAA B C 263B(Alternative: Border Between Brain and Feet): Orbs: 3 l Damage: ~2700 l Hits: ~23 l Limit: ~120 l Notes: Results shall vary depending on number of kunai hits, Border Between Brain and Feet NEEDS to be either level 3 or level MAX for it to work. A reliable combo if you can get yourself close enough for the 5AAA. Works like a charm. From 3A: 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1525 | Hits: 2 | Limit: 80 | Notes: May not work if 3A counter-hits. You may tack on almost any spellcard immediately after canceling into tombstone for a very weak damage bonus. 5B 236B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1550-1700 | Hits: 3-8 | Limit: 80-90 | Notes: Works at almost any range. 2C 236B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1738 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Must be approximately point-blank. 2C 421C 6: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 1875 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 110 | Notes: One of Yukari’s most humorous looking combinations. Can be devastating when blocked as Yukari will frequently crossover and hit the opponent’s head during the teleport. From far 5A: 3A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1931 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: When this combo is entered from f.5A you may not add 2C. Aerial: Yukari’s aerial melee is difficult to string together and is entirely circumstantial on if combos can be followed at all. All options will not be covered. j.A j.8A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1835 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: Does not work in the corner. Must be jumping up at opponent for it to be reliable. This is your most reliable air-to-air combo and one of the only ‘solid’ aerial combos. If you are well above your opponent you can flip j.8A into j.2A, but that only makes the combo even more unreliable. Corner: Yukari’s corner combos follow different rules than her midscreen combos. She loses the ability to string 2C into combos, 5C will fire behind the opponent at too close a distance, and 236B/C will drop offscreen. Instead she has a series of increasingly risky and unreliable combos with increasing rewards. 5AAAA 6A 623B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2240 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Yukari’s only fully trustworthy full limit corner combo. You will end up using this frequently if not exclusively due to the way Yukari’s other corner combos may fail. 5AAAA 6A 2B 623B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: ~2350 | Hits: ~12 | Limit: ~102 | Notes: Distance/Character specific. Unreliable. 5AAAA 6A 2B j.2A: Orbs: 1 | Damage: ~2450 | Hits: ~13 | Limit: ~130-140 | Notes: Distance/Character specific. Highly unreliable. j.2A can be replaced with hjc7 j.A j.6A but this is even more unreliable for higher damage. 5AAAA j.A j.6A 5B/C Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2487 | Hits: 16 | Limit: 100 | Notes: You can add a j.A before executing this corner combo for an extra hit and damage. Timing with the j.A after the first 5AAAA is a bit hard to time. Kunai that hit varies with the size of the opponent. Last 5B either only partially or completely misses Reimu, Alice, other Yukari, Reisen, Komachi and Iku. Use the 5C version on these characters. 5AAAA 5B 236B/C (Bound to the Grave): Orbs: 2 | Damage: ~2700 | Hits: ~23 | Limit: ~99 | Notes: Character/distance specific. 5AAAA 5B 623B: Orbs: 2 | Damage: ~2400 | Hits: 20 | Limit: 104 | Notes: Character/distance specific. Unreliable, if combo breaks during 5B you will be punished heavily. f.5A 6A 236B/C (Bound to the Grave): Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2227| Hits: 7 | Limit: 65 | Notes: 623C can be substituted for ~400 less damage. f.5A 6A 5B 623C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2242 | Hits: 20 | Limit: 85 | Notes: Character/Distance specific. Frequently breaks during 5B. Note that 5C can not follow 5B in this situation. From D6 (Dash): 66B 623C: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 1579 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 20 | Notes: This is a generally safe ground approach string. 66B is good at denying jumps. This combo can be difficult to do under the Hisoutensoku input interpreter. Tacking Boundary Sign "Charming Quadruple Barrier" to the end of this combo makes it quite strong. 66C (Counter-hit) 5C hjc8 j.5C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2161 | Hits: 7 | Limit: 100% | Notes: One of Yukari’s bread and butter combos. Depending on distance you may use 421B as a follow-up to 5C. If it misses the combo hit it will often hit teching opponents. Gimmick/Weather/Humor Combos This section is for weather-specific, theatrical, practice-mode-only or otherwise sub-optimal combos worth noting. Gazing Eye of Transformation: Midscreen: 5AAA 5B 2C 214B hjc9 D6 j.5A 5AAAA: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 2792 | Hits: 25 | Limit: 104 | Notes: This is a retake on Yukari's best midscreen. Like the other variation it does not work on Reimu, Sakuya, Yuyuko, Suika or Suwako (standing, will work on Suwako crouching/lily.) The stun from the Eye is long enough that many followups are possible. If the enemy is pushed into the corner it is possible to take the second dial A into 5B again to setup additional options. 3A 214B hjc9 214B D9 214B: Orbs: 3 | Damage: 1698 | Hits: 4 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Listed for the sake of humor. 3A (counter-hit) 214B hjc8 214B D8 214B 66 214B: Orbs: 5+ | Damage: 2323 | Hits: 5 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Extreme version of the humor combo. Must be done in the corner. This is very difficult to perform, even with extra spirit recovery. Monsoon: Any bounce, such as 3A then f.5a (walk forward) f.5a (walk forward) (repeat up to 20 times): Orbs: x | Damage: ~4000 | Hits: 20+ | Limit: x | Notes: For the sake of novelty, Yukari's monsoon loop/"infinite." Must be done in or near the corner. Can be very tricky to do due to accidentally inputting 6A. It gets increasingly difficult to loop and begins to do little damage for the difficulty after the 15th f.5a. The f.5a must hit as the opponent lands. Warning: Some may call this an 'exploit' or 'abuse' due to the infinite-like nature. 66B Counter-Hit: 66B (Counter-hit against an airborne opponent) 3A 236B: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2077 | Hits: 3 | Limit: 80 | Notes: Does not work in the corner. Best way to capitalize on the 66B groundbounce midscreen without using a spellcard. 66B (Counter-hit against an airborne opponent) j.9 j.5A j.2C D6 j.5A j.8A: Orbs: 1 | Damage: 2654 | Hits: 8 | Limit: 80 | Notes: Corner only. Will not 100% limit but the opponent will be launched high up, making them unable to punish if they tech. Works on all characters but damage and limit may vary due to j.5C. 66B (Counter-hit against an airborne opponent) j.9 j.5A j.2C D6 j.5A j.6A j.5C: Orbs: 2 | Damage: 2825 | Hits: 10 | Limit: 100 | Notes: Corner only. Dangerous version of above combo. Only reliable if enemy bounces deep in the corner. Only works against some characters, against some characters the first j.5A must be delayed, and against Suwako j.5C must be used in place of j.2C. Most reliable against Suika. Timing is character specific, so the safer version is recommended.